Star Fox: The Dragonoid Prince
by EvaUnit15
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everybody! EvaUnit15 here with another story, but this time it's about an oc of mine and it's about how he strives forth to find who destroyed his home and to stop them from taking anyone's home away from them. (SUMMARY OF STORY STARTS HERE) A planet where humans and dragons live in peace with special mechanical guardians with powers and abilities that they have created together until disaster strikes their home, destroying it with one of the survivors, the prince, who was sent out into space along with his Guardian, a mech that can take all kinds of forms of many different mechs's along with their abilities and powers and a human form to help the prince.

CHAPTER 1

Ariana Prime.

A peaceful planet that is on the far reaches of the galaxy, out of the reach of other planets. Ariana Prime, being the most advanced planet in this sector is able to reach out with communications to the other side of the galaxy if they want to, but they choose not to because they were able to pick up chatter on the com's about a war happening and they wanted nothing part of it.

Their cities are massive and advanced yet ancient in design, similar to how temples and shrines with towns or cities are. The inhabitants of this planet are two dominant species with one being humans and the other dominant species being dragons, who were there for as long as the humans have been. The two species were at first cautious of each other but began to grow accustomed to each other, which later on evolved into coexistence of the two species.

Sometime after they started coexisting, a human and dragon were married. At first, the two species didn't like it, saying that it wouldn't work. Yet it did, the married couple had a baby that looked human, but it had wings and a tail, with scales on its wrist along the back of the hands, on its cheeks under its eyes which were slit or round slit, more scales going down its spine towards the tail and on the top of its feet along with elf-like pointed scaled covered ears.

When they found out about the baby, they were amazed and shocked at first, but then a few years later there were many married couples of human and dragons that became a regular thing. But they all found out that the babies have a different percentage of DNA inside them, with one half being more human or the other more dragon. They knew that the children become strong and powerful and able to hide their dragon traits, but not all of them.

Soon everything started changing to where it is today, with a royal family that was established during old times, ruling everything and keeping it in order.

They also created giant machines that have some sentience or completely sentient that acted as protectors and sometimes caretakers for families they are given to, ended up being like uncles, aunts, brothers, sisters, mothers, and fathers to the families.

The machines also help with expanding the cities, with advantages of their size and different shapes and forms so they can get work that the humans and dragons couldn't do on their own.

Soon there was news about the king, who was human, and his queen, who was a dragon, was having a child. All the citizens started celebrating this because the king and queen led them wonderfully and they hoped that the child will do the same when the time came.

Soon the baby was born, a healthy young boy who had pitch black hair, dark blue eyes, and a normal skin tone that is slightly tanned. But there was something wrong with the child, he was completely human, which shocked his parents.

They checked his DNA soon after and found out he wasn't completely human, only looked it. They found out he had the perfect balance of human and dragon DNA, which surprised them and they chalked it up to the baby being able to hide his dragon traits completely, then they named him after a powerful dragon warrior that stood unmatched and undefeated in a time long gone, the name was Ryu.

The king and queen announced what they found to the citizens, who were waiting anxiously when they finished the citizens cheered.

They were silenced when the king then announced that he was working on a new type of guardian for his son, the citizens wondered what the guardian was like. The king told the basics of it, it is able to change and become different mechs with their respective abilities, powers, and weapons, and had a human form as a disguise which will allow it to accompany the prince everywhere he goes.

The construction of the guardian took longer than expected since it was larger than other guardians and more advanced, but they finished it in three years time, much longer than a normal guardian's build time. During that, Ryu learned everything being taught to him, soaking it in like a sponge, much to the king and queen's surprise.

When Ryu's fourth birthday was coming up, the king decided to give him his guardian as a present. The prince's Mother gave him an ocarina since he was fascinated by music.

A couple of months later, a horrible sign has arrived in the form of an entire armada of warships.

The cities were torn down, dragons and humans were being shot and killed without mercy, even the children, baby's or older.

All the citizens were going to the escape ships to get away while the guardians protected them and kept the invaders at bay, but even they were being overwhelmed since the invaders kept separating them from each other so they couldn't help one another.

The king, queen and their son, along with their personal guardians, ran toward the royal ship, but when it got into view it was destroyed by missiles from one of the invader's fighter ships.

They were soon cornered, surrounded by what looked like large and small humanoid reptiles that were wearing armor with swords and blasters.

One stepped forward, it was taller than the others and wore different armor and then it spoke in a male voice that was full of arrogance.

"It looks like I, General Scales, have conquered and taken Ariana Prime, the 'untouchable planet'." Scales finished mockingly before guffawing loudly, the others soldier around him doing the same.

But before anything could continue or happen, Ryu's guardian, who looked humanoid with the color being red with black and gold accents along with being around 15 feet tall instead of the forms normal height, reacted when he heard his partner yell out his current form's name.

"SINANJU! ATTACK!" Ryu yelled while he pointed toward Scales and his group, causing them to stop and watch as Sinanju jumped toward them through the air with his boosters ignited, making him faster.

Before General Scales could blink, he felt agonizing pain shoot through his left arm, looking down he saw his claw was removed and left as a bloody stump at the wrist.

He looked up in rage to see that Sinanju was disposing of his men quickly and efficiently, he ordered his men that were keeping their distance from Sinanju to start attacking.

While that happened, the king and queen had their guardians do the same while they got Ryu and headed toward another ship to escape, but as they got to it both of Ryu's parents felt searing pain shoot through their bodies, the wounds done to their backs started bleeding from the deep and shallow wounds.

They looked behind to see a few of Scales men got away from the fight while the guardians are occupied and went after them.

The queen turned around and spread her wings fully while inhaling before breathing blue fire at their attackers, burning them alive while the king kept Ryu from looking.

"Sinanju!" the King shouted, getting said guardians attention after it threw two of the soldier it was holding at a couple that was behind the queen's guardian.

"Get over here!" the King ordered as the king's guardian sliced all the soldiers in front of it in half with its greatsword, Sinanju ran and came to a stop a few feet away from them as the queen finished making sure the soldiers she burnt were fully dead and weakly turned toward them as well along with their guardians coming up to them while keeping a lookout.

"Sinanju, take Ryu and the ship and get out of here." the King ordered weakly as he kneeled as he was losing blood quickly along with the queen, who laid down to rest but kept herself awake.

"Mom, Dad no, I won't leave without you two!" Ryu said with tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes, the queen wiped them away with her knuckle gently.

"You have too, we won't make it, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry son." the King said as he started to cry along with the queen before he reached for his neck and pulled off a necklace.

The necklace had a round pendant that was a silver dragon coiling around a white and blue crystal.

The king placed the necklace around Ryu's neck.

"Keep this with you to remember us, and never lose it." the king said as he finished placing it and started to see blackness creeping into the edges if his vision.

"Sinanju, take him and go, now!" the king said as the queen gave Ryu a kiss on the forehead before Sinanju picked Ryu up gently and ran toward the ship, all the while Ryu was squirming and protesting with tears running down his cheeks.

"NO! WE HAVE TO GET THEM!" Ryu shouted as he was being carried onto the ship and strapped into one of the pilot seats, after making sure that Ryu is strapped in fully, Sinanju plugged a couple of cords and cables into the back of his head and strapped himself down before he started controlling the ship to take off.

Ryu looked out the window while still crying and sees his parents getting smaller as the ship went higher into the air.

Back on the ground e king and queen were watching as the ship that their son is on going further away, the king looked at his guardian.

"Shoot any and all enemy vessels that come near that ship." the king ordered as he fell backward, falling into place by the queen's side, leaning against her as they both look up as the king's guardian placed its greatsword on its back before it reached down and grabbed two large guns on its thighs and aimed them at the enemy ships getting too close to the prince's ship and started blasting them in rapid succession, keeping any and all away from the transport as the queen's guardian kneeled next to them and had compartments open on its forearms with robotic arms with medical tools coming out and started working on them to the best of its abilities.

It could only heal them enough to where they will still live for more minutes since it didn't have all the medical equipment and medicine needed to have the king and queen recover fully.

As the prince's ship disappeared from view, the king and queen saw a massive object close to the planet.

They saw that a light was building up on the bottom of it, facing the planet. As the light continued to build the king and queen closed their eyes and waited for death as their guardians kneeled around them and covered them with their bodies to shield them to the best of their abilities.

PRINCE'S SHIP

Ryu was looking out the window at his home planet as he saw many ships of varying sizes leaving it at a fast pace as what looked like a small planet with light building up on the bottom, a few seconds later a beam of energy shot forward and impacted the planet and kept going, making the planet start to crack apart and heat up at the same time as waves of energy spread from the impact point.

The plant started to glow a menacing red color as it broke apart and started to spin faster, picking up speed. It started to collapse on itself as it went faster and faster.

A few moments later it exploded, sending debris everywhere at high speed, destroying many ships that were too slow to dodge, Sinanju steered the ship as best as he could while dodging debris at the same time.

"It's going to be alright, Ryu." Sinanju said with his limited dialogue as the ship cleared all the debris and was flying before they Sinanju had the ship pick up more speed before entering a warp jump to get away from the location, many other ships that escaped doing the same.

Ryu looked out the window to see the warp jump, which was blue and white streaking past the ship before he looked at Sinanju who unhooked himself and changed forms to his human form.

He could be male or female since he is a machine, but he prefers the male form, which is 5'8 feet tall, he had red colored hair with gold eyes.

He was wearing a dark blue bodysuit with padding on the shoulders, elbows, and knees with shoes built in.

He sat down in the empty pilot seat and started steering the ship.

"We're going to find a new home." Sinanju said with his limited dialogue again, making Ryu look at him with a few stray tears falling before he nodded and wiped his tears away and both of them looked out the front window.

Their home may be gone, but they will remember all the good times and people that they have met and carry them in their hearts and look toward the future and keep moving on until they find a new planet to live on.

Chapter 1 end

Finally done! This took much longer than I had thought since I'm an emotional guy so it was hard to type the heartbreaking moment between the King, Queen and their son. Anyway, emotional trauma to the side, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did, like, comment, fav, follow, pm, review, all that good stuff and tell me what you thought. EvaUnit15 heading back in the studio to work and eat.

ENJOY READING EVERYONE! ALSO, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THEM!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter for the story, I don't have much to say but I will say this, there are elements and some things from other anime in here to make it better. Now onto the story! I own nothing but my OC's and everything else belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 2

"THIS IS NOT HOW THIS MISSION WAS SUPPOSED TO GO!" a 19-year old Ryu roared over the communications to his mission ship, the Ptolemaios.

It had been many years since the destruction of his home, but he got over it in about 2 and a half years and soon after he and his guardian started doing mercenary jobs to get money, later they started building a name for themselves that their clients and onlooking people called them.

Star Dragonoid.

Ryu was irritated by the name since it was way to close to the Star Fox groups name and that the people got the name for his group from it, soon the people started talking like his group was the rival of Star Fox. They were kinda right in a way, Ryu did see the Star Fox group as a rival, but only as friendly rivals, unlike the Star Wolf group who hates both of them.

Another reason for his group's name was because whenever he was outside on a mission, he would usually, but not all the time, let his dragon traits into view, making many people who see him start talking about how he looks dragon and humanoid, hence the name Dragonoid. The people just took the Star part of the Star Fox and Star Wolf's name and added it to the title, henceforth by people, Ryu's group is named Star Dragonoid.

Ryu tried telling them not to call his group that, but they kept doing so, so after much time trying to get them to stop, Ryu just let them continue with it so not to get a headache on a daily basis.

After a while of doing many missions, their name spread like wildfire across the system, making them get more missions when the other two Star teams weren't available, soon the Star Dragonoid group was rivals with the other two Star mercenary groups.

After a few more years they were able to get two new ships since they were getting tired of the transport ship they had from their planet, one of the new ships was the main ship that could have the smaller one dock inside it so they didn't have to leave one behind.

The smaller ship was their mission ship, the Ptolemaios while their main ship was the Ptolemaios 2, the ships were already named so that saved them time so they didn't have to take time off to think of names for the ships.

Now the mission that Ryu was currently on was a simple one, just a simple delivery mission. Deliver the cargo, get paid, simple as that.

But the space pirates that are shooting him right now as he moves his Exia mobile suit out of the way of the blasts decided that he would be their target for the day.

"Not lucky, not lucky." Guardian said over the com from the mission ship, he was basically the helpful person that tells Ryu what he needed to know and other things about the situation that he could gather.

He usually was the one that is always on the mission ship or the main ship doing the maintenance, repairs, restocking materials along with ammo and tech while Ryu was the field man. Ryu was fine with this as it kept Guardian busy and not be bored out of his mind, that and since he had no need to eat or sleep and has an extremely advanced computer system, he was able to stay up all night and day working nonstop, getting jobs around the ships that would take weeks to do done in a day or two, it was actually pretty scary for Ryu to see Guardian go that fast.

"Yeah, no shit!" Ryu yelled as he maneuvered out of the way of more blasts while blasting back with the gun mounted on the right arm next to the folded blade.

He gritted his teeth as a few more blasts shot past him while a few got lucky and hit his mobile suit in the side where repairs were close to being finished, and blew that part open with a small explosion.

Ryu felt the force of the explosion and saw it as well before the mobile suit shut itself down temporarily to do quick self-repairs to the point it can operate with little to no problem, but by doing so it was being pulled toward a planet below it by the planet's gravity.

The pirates decided to leave since their ships aren't meant for atmospheric re-entry, but Ryu's mobile suit is if it reactivates in time.

A few seconds later Ryu sees the screens in front of him flash back to life with all the instruments coming to view and the generator starting up with a loud hum, letting loose green particles that surround the mobile suit as it started to catch fire from the reentry, but the particles cancel the fire out and the ride becomes smooth, a little bumpy as it continued to fall.

Soon Ryu saw the ground coming up fast, so he started the particle output some more and the thrusters putting more power to slow down, which it did for only a little.

Ryu saw that he wasn't slowing down fast enough so he decided to try something else.

"This is going to suck." Ryu muttered as he came closer to the ground before he leveled out, sending the mobile suit into a glide a few feet above the tree's before it came into a large clearing that had a lake in the middle of it with what looks like a village some ways from it.

Ryu was heading straight for the lake and he saw that it was the only option without severely damaging the mobile suit.

"Well, purging water from the system will be much easier than repairing extensive damage with limited supplies, I'm just glad we got everything waterproofed." Ryu muttered before he crashed into the lake with a loud splash that sent waves everywhere and onto the land for out 30 feet before it receded.

The locales, which were dinosaurs, came to see what made the splash, only to see the Exia walking out of the water and onto land, scaring many of them.

The mobile suit stopped after it was a few mobile suit feet away from the water and the eyes of the suit turned off as the bottom of its chest, below the orb, opened and Ryu came into view as the cockpit he was in slid out.

He had the rope mechanism built into the cockpit lower the rope after he stepped onto the foot holder and held the rope as he was lowered, the locales seeing he was wearing a pair of jeans tucked into a pair of combat boots, a black workout shirt that clung to his frame with a simple red duster coat and his necklace being shown.

He also had holsters for two pistols he has that rest on the back of his waist where he can draw them quickly and easily, the holster straps go over his shoulder and around his torso so they are secured and won't fall off.

He would have had his swords with him, but he decided not to bring them since he thought this was going to be a trouble-free mission, now he regrets not having his swords with him.

"Alright, time to purge the system." Ryu said as he ignored the locals at the moment to open a small panel in the ankle area between the armor of the left leg and a keyboard came out with a screen.

Ryu started typing on it very quickly, a minute or two of typing later, he heard a sound of air being forced, he looks up to see water come out of the damaged area, after another few minutes of this going on the sound stopped after the water stopped being purged from the mobile suit.

"Alright, time to set auto-repair and autopilot on." Ryu said as he typed on the keyboard for a few more moments before he closed the panel with it locking and looked up to see the damaged area was starting to repair itself at a snail's pace unless Ryu could find metal for the mobile suit to use.

He turns to the locals to see them all looking at him with wide and surprised eyes.

"Oh boy." Ryu muttered to himself as he looked at all of them.

TIMESKIP

"So all I have to do is find these Krazoa spirits, get them to the temple, then I'll be able to leave the planet, easier said than done." Ryu said to himself as he walked through a field with a few palm tree's a river going through it with many patches of many kinds of flora around.

"This is beautiful, I might take vacations here after this is over." Ryu said as he took in the scenery. A few minutes later he saw a circle of the tree's around what looked like a gold staff in the ground at an angle.

"What in the world?" Ryu muttered as he walked up to it and saw that it looked ancient with all the markings on it and the way it looked, this just furthered Ryu's idea of it being ancient with the blue gem in one end of the staff looking like it was dated back a long time.

He grabbed it and saw and felt the blue electricity-like energy that burst forth from it, Ryu soon started doing moves with it that he didn't know how to do like the staff was filling his head with the information on how to use it while moving forward with each move.

While this was happening, Ryu heard a female voice in his head that sounded around his age and speaking in a language he didn't know, but somehow did.

"If you are receiving this message, then I am in great danger. The staff you hold in your hands is a powerful weapon. You must use it wisely." The voice said before it went silent, leaving Ryu to question himself.

"Am I going insane?" Ryu muttered before he looked at the staff in his hands before he tossed it up into the air, where it folded into itself until it looked like it was as long as the arm from the elbow down to the fingertips, and he leaned forward slightly and felt it land on his back where it stuck to him by the magnetic holster meant for his sword and other weapons with one end behind his right shoulder.

"Nah." Ryu said before he started walking to where he could find the first Krazoa Spirit.

Chapter 2 End

Hope all of ya liked the chapter, tell me what you thought in the reviews and do the drill, you all know it.

Leave a follow, a fav, a review, all of that, also check out my other stories and my youtube channel, Brewilto.

EvaUnit15 in his studio thinking of ideas before passing out.


End file.
